Purple Twilight
by Kiseki3
Summary: Warning: Character Death! Yugi dies in a car accident. What will Yami do? *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. Yugi's gone?

?Come Back to Me?  
  
-Shadow Angel: This is my first fic, so please go easy on me!  
  
-Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I repeat, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yami looked out the window in his dark room. Usually, Domino City was covered with sunlight; the city was always bright and happy. But today, it was different. The city was covered in darkness. Rain poured heavily down on to the city. After losing his only friend Yugi, Yami did nothing but just sit around.  
  
~Flashback~ Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou were walking around the festival grounds. Yugi was wearing a blue kimono and he was holding a stuffed bear that Yami got for him. Then, they saw a boy around 7 years old playing with a ball in front of them.  
  
The boy played with the ball, bouncing it, and rolling it until he rolled it too far away; the red ball rolled across the street in front of the boy. The boy was about to run and go after his ball, when Yugi stopped him.  
  
"I'll go get that ball for you. You wait here, ok?" Yugi said to the boy, smiling.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Replied the small boy.  
  
Yugi ran across the festival grounds, trying to get the red ball for the small boy.  
  
"Be careful Yugi!" Yami yelled to Yugi.  
  
"I will!"  
  
But then, something happened, something that Yugi's friends will never forget. When Yugi was running across the road, the truck's headlights shined on to the boy, and the next thing they knew, the stuffed bear that Yugi was holding flew up into the air and came back down, torn, ripped, and covered with blood.  
  
"YUGI!!!" Cried Anzu.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
Yugi's body lied on the street covered with blood. His blue kimono was soaked in blood; it was not blue anymore. His body was motionless, and lifeless.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yami's eyes were filled with tears of sorrow. It was a real painful sight for him, and his friends.  
  
"Yugi... Why did you go?"  
  
Yami turned his face away from the window. Then at the same time, something caught his eye. It was the picture that they took at the festival. Yami picked up the picture from the desk. He looked at Yugi in the picture. Like always, Yugi was smiling cutely in the picture. Yami wanted to see that smile again, but he knew that he could never see it again. He could never listen to his voice, he could never see his violet eyes, and he could never see Yugi's angelic face ever again... only in his dreams.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
-Shadow Angel: Ok, so was that good? Should I continue it? Please R&R!! 


	2. Phone call

Come Back to Me  
  
-Shadow Angel: Hello! It's me again! ^.^ I got 16 reviews! You know what this means, I'm going to continue this fic for sure! Yay!  
  
-Yami: My aibou is gone forever; I'll never see him again!  
  
-Yugi: Aw, Yami! I'm right here!  
  
-Yami: *Looks up* AIBOU!  
  
-Yugi: ^_^  
  
-Yami: I thought you were dead?  
  
-Yugi: Ah, I was just acting! It's just a fic, Yami!  
  
-Yami: Oh, yeah. I forgot....  
  
-Shadow Angel: On with the story!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yami began to draw a sketch of Yugi on a piece of paper when the phone rang.  
  
"Gramps, can you get that? I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Yami called out.  
  
Grandpa heard Yami and picked up the gray phone on the counter. "Hello? Gameshop. What can I do for you?"  
  
A familiar voice answered; "Hello? Gramps?"  
  
Grandpa recognized the voice right away. "Good morning, Jounouchi."  
  
"Good morning, gramps. I just called to see if Yami's feeling ok."  
  
"Oh, well...yeah, he's fine."  
  
"You sure, gramps? Because you know the incident..."  
  
Grandpa's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. He has lost his only grandson that day, at the festival.  
  
"I'm sorry, gramps. I- I know how you feel; it's not the same without Yugi, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Whoa, look at the time, I got to go gramps. I have to meet Anzu, Honda, and Ryou at the arcade. Can you tell Yami to come?"  
  
"Of course, but I'm not sure if he'll decide to go or not. He's been in his room ever since the incident. I'm worried about him; he doesn't even eat or drink."  
  
"Oh, well, we'll talk to him at the arcade so, at least make him come, gramps."  
  
"I'll try to make him go."  
  
Jounouchi sighed. "Alright, gramps. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Grandpa hung up the phone.  
  
Grandpa leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure if he could make Yami go to the arcade; Yami's personality was just that. If he said he didn't want to go somewhere, well, that's his answer. No one can change his mind about his decision, except Yugi.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
-Shadow Angel: All I can say is, review please!  
  
*I'm thinking of putting a character with Yami. (As an YY/???) Who should it be? Tell me in your reviews! 


End file.
